


He'll Wake Up

by Howlingdawn



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/pseuds/Howlingdawn
Summary: When Shawn gets hurt just before Christmas, Karen is there for Juliet.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara & Karen Vick, Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	He'll Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinsonsWereHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Julie! I hope you enjoy!

“You should rest, O’Hara.”

Karen stood beside Juliet, knowing she should leave, go home to her family, but concern for her head detective and resident psychic kept her rooted to the hospital. Shawn had been nearest to the perp they had located earlier that day, concealing a dead man’s switch they had noticed too late. Everyone had escaped with minor bruises and shrapnel cuts except for him, and he now laid on the hospital bed with a deep laceration on his arm and head trauma the doctors weren’t certain he would wake up from.

Juliet sat in the chair beside him, holding his hand, two fingers pressed to the beat of his pulse, her stare unwavering from his face. She hadn’t moved for three hours. “I’m fine.”

Karen sighed. Taking the blanket Henry had left – the man himself had gone home to take care of his grandchildren – she draped it around Juliet’s shoulders, tucking it around her. “He’ll wake up, Juliet. He always does.”

“But what if-” Her voice broke. “What if this time is different?”

Karen carded her fingers through Juliet’s hair before crouching down to her eye level. “Shawn Spencer is one of the strongest, most stubborn men I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he has you and the kids to live for. He’ll wake up.”

“Jules?” a familiar voice croaked.

_Speak of the devil._

As if sensing that people were talking about him, Shawn stirred with a groan. “Shawn!” Juliet exclaimed, leaping from her chair to press a fierce kiss to his forehead. “Are you all right?”

Even still struggling to regain consciousness, he leaned instinctively into her kiss. “I feel like…” He furrowed his brows, searching for words. “Like a hungover koala stuck in the back of a Wienermobile.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Juliet laughed, a strained sound of mixed mirth and relief. She shifted to kiss his lips, gentler this time. “Which means you’re ok.”

He smiled, bright and goofy, like he hadn’t just been at death’s door. “Merry Christmas.”

She groaned, resting her forehead against his. “Never do that again.”

Knowing that she was no longer needed, Karen quietly gathered up her purse and jacket and made to leave, only to be called back by Juliet’s call of “Karen!”

She turned around to see that Juliet had lifted her head, though her hand remained very much entangled with Shawn’s. “Thank you,” she said, eyes shimmering with tears. “You were right.”

“Damn straight.” She smiled, softening her voice. “Good night. And welcome back, Mr. Spencer.”

He gave her a sloppy salute, leaving her chuckling as she headed home.


End file.
